


dark passenger

by gayuris



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Abduction, Alternate Universe - Dexter, Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Anal Sex, Angst, Blowjobs, Choking, F/M, Father Bill Denbrough, Fingering, Hair Pulling, Healthy Relationships, Hickies, M/M, Making Out, Murder, Pining, Previous Abuse, Serial Killer Stanley Uris, Stalking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-01-16 22:07:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21278483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayuris/pseuds/gayuris
Summary: stanley uris has it all. a gorgeous boyfriend, a beautiful view of the atlantic, and his dream job of blood splatter analysist. he’s made a name for himself by helping to put away some of miami’s most deadly serial killers, but what his colleagues might never crack is that he is the most dangerous one of them all.





	1. Chapter 1

“Please, please you don’t have to do this!” A woman yells out, her cries falling on deaf ears throughout her large home.**  
**

Her husband left the night before for a business trip, leaving her alone for the weekend. The last thing she remembers was coming home from work and placing her purse down before the world went black.

She tries to pull against her restraints, to her what looked like plastic wrap, which tie around her chest, legs and lower stomach, binding her to her dining room table. A strap of plastic wrap keeps her head still on the table, only being able to use her eyes to look around her grand dining room.

Whoever was doing this to her covered her whole dining room in the plastic, leaving no inch uncovered.

The sound of heavy footsteps startles the woman, her heart rate accelerating as the figure gets closer.

“Please, I’ll do anything! You don’t have to do this to me!” She screams, hoping he has some sense of mercy.

“You see, I kind of have to do this,” her attacker says firmly, moving to stand at the head of the table so he can look at her face to face.

The first thing she notices are his deep green eyes, which have no sense of life behind them. She shudders as he brings a small blade down and cuts her cheek, using a pipet he had in his other hand to extract some blood and place it on a glass slide.

“Why are you doing this?” She gasps, looking up at him helplessly as he stares back down at her, face devoid of any emotion.

He reaches down to the side table and grabs a handful of photos, flashing them to to the woman, who immediately shuts her eyes.

“Oh so now you’re ashamed?” He asks, a few of his golden curls falling down in front of his eyes as he leans over her. “So you weren’t ashamed when you killed these men?”

The woman tries shaking her head, only to be stopped by the plastic wrap. “I didn’t do anything!” She yelps, tugging at the plastic binding her arms. Her attacker rolls his eyes, showing her the photos taken from the crime scene.

“Roy Beckett, Zach Mauzy, Carson Mckay, Sam Wyatt, you killed these men,” he deadpans, flipping through each photo, causing the woman to wince, refusing to make eye contact with the man.

“You did this to them, you lured them in and killed them. You didn’t care that they had families or that they had loved ones, you just took their lives away as if they were nothing.”

A tear falls down the woman’s cheek, mixing with the blood from her attacker’s cut, causing a red trail to flow down onto the table. “Crying won’t save you now, God knows it didn’t save your victims.”

The blonde reaches for the small table, ghosting his hand over his collection of weapons before settling for the large butcher’s knife. The woman below lets out a deafening scream, only silenced by the wad of gauze being shoved inside her mouth.

“You won’t get sympathy for me,” he says plainly, playing with the blade in his hands. “I’m just like you, but I have standards.”

Before the woman can process his words, the blonde violently jams the knife into her chest, a small, final gasp for air being forced out of her lungs as a pool of blood collects underneath the plastic wrap.

-

“Stanny!”**  
**

A young, brown-haired boy comes running full speed towards the blonde, his arms open wide, a toy truck still held in one hand.

Stanley gasps as he picks up the boy, swinging him around in a circle before settling him on his hip, holding him tight in his arms. “What did you bring me?”

Stan chuckles to himself. Alexander always wanted to know if there were presents.

“I brought you and your sister ice cream buddy!” He smiles, watching how the young boy’s face lights up at the mention of his favorite treat. “Lia get in here, Stanny has ice cream!”

As if on cue, Alex’s older sister Ophelia runs out of her room and straight into Stan, wrapping her small arms around his waist. She had come a long way since the first time they met, having shied away from her dad’s new boyfriend, bad memories of the last one still etched into her memory.

“Alright kids, let’s get you settled,” Stan smiles, leading the two Denbrough children into the kitchen, settling them into seats at the kitchen counter before dishing up their ice cream. Chocolate with rainbow sprinkles for Ophelia and mint chocolate chip with chocolate sauce for Xander.

The blonde watches the kids for a few minutes, before excusing himself. He walks up the stairs, passing numerous family photos and pieces of art, before coming face to face with the master bedroom door, which was closed.

He knocks gently before peering inside, seeing his boyfriend of 6 months, Bill Denbrough, typing away at his computer.

He smiles to himself, noticing the way Bill pulls his bottom lip between his teeth as he edits his latest chapter, his reading glasses perched upon his nose.

The brunette continues typing as Stan sits down next to him, finishing his edits on the second to last paragraph on the page before briskly closing his laptop and shoving it out of the way.

It takes less than 3 seconds for Bill to crawl into Stan’s lap, their lips crashing together gently, with Stan’s large hands moving to grip his lover’s hips.

The pair remain entangled for a few moments before pulling away, with Bill leaning to rest his head on one of Stan’s broad shoulders.**  
**

“How way your day?”

He could tell him the truth.

_How the day started with an officer giving him shit for not getting a blood analysis into him exactly when he wanted it. The feelings inside of him of how quickly he could slice the officer up and clean it up as if it never happened._

_He could explain how annoyed he was when his adopted brother, and officer, Eddie wouldn’t stop complaining about his hatred of working VICE, how he deserved to be on homicide, how unfair it was that he was stuck in VICE just because the lieutenant “has it out for him.”_

_Or how difficult it was to wait for the perfect time to kill his latest victim. How weeks of waiting and observing had driven him crazy. How hard it was to clean up her place and dispose of her body into the Atlantic, having to sneak out onto his small boat around 3 am with 3 black garbage bags, making sure to dump them far enough out and away from people._

But he couldn’t do that.

“It was okay, just a lot going on at work,” he breathes out, bringing a hand to run his fingers through Bill’s brown locks.

It wasn’t necessarily a lie. The precinct had seen a jump in gang-related activity within Miami in the past few months, with officers feeling pressure from the Captain to find the connections between different cases.

This pressure had also been felt by Stan, as one of the best blood analysts within the state, he was called to almost every crime scene to help officers understand the type of people they were up against. It all seemed so simple to him, but having to explain how these criminals used certain techniques to the average detective just gave him headaches. 

“Well I know something that could help you,” Bill starts, lifting his head off Stan’s shoulder so he can lock eyes with him. “The sitter should be here in a few minutes, that will give us some time for ourselves,” he says, pressing a few kisses to Stan’s neck, causing the blonde to tense up a bit at the sudden affection and attention he was receiving.

It’s not that he didn’t enjoy this, hell he really enjoys it, but something about possibly having sex with your boyfriend after you have just murdered someone is not really what Stan was looking forward to.

Bill feels the hesitance in Stan, using his fingers to tilt Stan’s head so he can look into his eyes, having not have noticed how the blonde ceased eye contact moments prior.

“Sorry if that was too much,” Bill stammers, “We don’t have to if you don’t want to.”

Stan nods softly, flashing his boyfriend a small smile, bringing hands up to cup his face. “Thank you baby, I just feel a bit tired, is it okay if we just lay here and maybe watch a movie?”

Bill smiles back, a look of utter happiness in his eyes.

“I’d love that.”

\- 

_Eddie was the one that introduced Stan to Bill.**  
**_

_Just about a year ago, Eddie was the responding officer on a domestic assault call. He remembers rushing to the scene, a small white house in a residential neighborhood just within city limits._

_He remembers making his way inside, seeing a coffee table flipped over, its prior contents spilled across the carpet. Chairs were knocked over, items askew and out of place._

_He followed the trail of blood upstairs, coming face to face with the man who did this._

_Other officers rushed passed him to cuff the man as he shouted extremities, forcing multiple officers to have to drag him out of the house and down to the station._

_Eddie remembers opening the master bedroom door, seeing a young man, his face bruised and bleeding, his lip split and eye starting to swell, holding a young boy to his chest. A young girl next to them clenches the phone in her hands. She’s the one who called him here._

_“Are you here to help my daddy?” The young boy asks, peeking his head out from his father’s chest with watery eyes._

_Eddie remembers nodding his head, promising no one would ever hurt them again._

**  
**Eddie learned the man’s name was Bill, and that the man forcibly dragged out of his home was his husband, Jacob Mills.**  
**

The pair had been together for a few years, being there for Bill after his long-time girlfriend, and mother of his children walked out on him.

Jacob was there for Bill every step of the way, helping him to raise his two beautiful children, who reminded him of their mother every day. He loved and supported Bill, but over time they began to fight.

At first, it was over small things, like forgetting to sign Ophelia’s permission slip, or not being able to make it to a date night. But over time things got worse.

Things started to become physical after Jacob started using.

It started with smoking. Bill didn’t mind at first, hell he smoked in high school and college, but he always made sure Jacob didn’t bring it around the kids. But then weed and cigarettes escalated to drinking.

There were nights where Bill wouldn’t know where Jacob was, or when or if he would be returning home.

When he did return, it was bad.

The first time, Bill waited up that night for him. Around 3 am he stumbled in, slamming the door closed, only to be startled by Bill turning on the kitchen light.

Bill told him that this was unacceptable, how he and the kids were worried sick, but Jacob was too far gone. He just brushed past Bill, muttering something about going to bed, but Bill kept going, telling him that he was scared for him, how he never answered his messages, how he-

SMACK

Next thing he knows, he is on the ground, clutching his now red cheek, with Jacob walking right upstairs and plopping right into bed.

It didn’t happen again for a few months.

Jacob always insisted afterward that he was sorry, and that he would never do it again.

But it just kept happening.

The night Eddie was dispatched to the scene was the night Bill decided enough was enough. Jacob was out at the bar with some friends, so he knew he had time. He planned on packing his and the kid’s things and getting out of town, probably with his parents, while he filed for a divorce.**  
**

He was just finished packing Ophelia’s toys when Jacob got home.

The next thing he knew he was on the bedroom floor, with Eddie leaning over him, promising that he would keep them safe.

Eddie kept good on his promise, helping Bill find the right resources and people who could help him, recommending a therapist that Bill could work with to figure out how to plan out his next moves.

Bill was eternally grateful to Eddie for saving them, insisting that if he didn’t receive that dispatch, he wasn’t sure where he would be right now. The kids got attached to Eddie quite quickly, finding his demeanor quite calming and his jokes hilarious.

Bill and Eddie from then on had standing “lunch dates” where Eddie would check in on him and the kids, making sure that they were okay and if they needed any help.

It was on one of these “dates” that Eddie introduced Bill to Stan.

Eddie’s car was in the shop for repairs, repairs that he insisted he do himself much to Stan’s dismay, which ended up making the problem worse. This led to Stan becoming his brother’s taxi, driving them both to and from work, and any other place they had to go.

Eddie had mentioned that he was going to check up on one of his old victims and that he needed a ride.

Stan agreed, driving the two of them to the small white house. Eddie had insisted that it would only take a few minutes, but after 30 minutes, Stan was getting a little frustrated. He gave it another ten minutes before he got out of his car angrily, slamming the driver’s side door shut loudly.

_I should be out getting my next victim, not here just sitting out in the middle of some neighborhood. I could be halfway done by now, what the hell am I doing just waiting for-_

Just then, the front door had opened and Stan’s eyes widened. Before him stood the most gorgeous man he had ever laid eyes on, his smile bringing an unfamiliar sense of warmth and comfort over the blonde.

God, he could look at his smile all day.**  
**

Eddie chuckled from his spot on the couch with Ophelia and Alexander, the younger of the two playing with an airplane toy, dragging it along Eddie’s arm, claiming that it was the best runway for the plane.

Conversation between the pair came naturally, even out of earshot Eddie could tell something was up there. He swears he had never seen his brother talk to someone that easily and eagerly before.

It was about a week later when Eddie set them up. He told both of them separately that he wanted to go to dinner, arranging a sitter for Bill, and promising Stan that he would do some of his paperwork for him.

But when both men arrived at the restaurant to see no Eddie, they weren’t disappointed.

**-**

The sound of Stan’s phone woke him up a few hours later.**  
**

The tv was still playing softly, a re-run of a Law and Order episode he and Bill had seen at least 10 times playing as he picks up his phone.

“Stan its Eddie, you have to get down to the 7 Seas Motel right now, you need to see this.”

Stan lets out a sigh and assures Eddie he will be there soon before hanging up. He places his phone back down on the bedside table and looks down at Bill, who is currently nestled into his side. He hates to leave, but work calls.

He carefully maneuvers his body as to not disturb the sleeping brunette, pressing a gentle kiss against his forehead before making his way downstairs and out the front door.

It’s about a 15-minute drive to the motel.

Stan fidgets with his fingers as he waits at a stoplight, his mind wandering to the previous night.

_He watches silently as the blood begins to accumulate underneath the plastic, sighing in relief. The first blow was always the hardest._

_He makes quick work with his buzzsaw, making sure to make as little of a mess as possible. Even though he covered the room in the plastic, he still wanted things to be somewhat neat, even down to the cuts he makes._

_When he’s done, he feels a sense of relief wash over his body, his work finally being done._

Once on the scene, Stan pulls a pair of rubber gloves on from his bag, showing an officer his official badge so he can gain access to the scene.

Several motel guests and onlookers wait behind the yellow tape, craning their necks to try and look at the crime scene.

_Voyeurs._ Stan thinks to himself, walking a few feet before seeing Eddie leaning up against the doorway of one of the motel rooms. He’s dressed in a pair of short, red athletic shorts, just like the ones he would wear when they were kids. 

He wears no top, which could be blamed on the Florida heat, or the fact that he’s trying to fit in with the hookers he is working alongside with as an undercover. 

“It’s one of the girls who works here,” Eddie rushes out, pulling Stan into the small room. “I was asking around about her when some other girls noticed she was missing, but then she turned back up.”

Stan notices the pain in his brother’s voice. Working VICE is hard, you form connections with those around you, even if you aren’t telling them who you really are.

“What sick son of a bitch gets off on cutting up people into pieces like this?”

_If only he knew._

Stan shakes his head, promising to talk to Eddie later and telling him to stay safe before walking over to the taped off area around the pool.

A few officers are already in the drained pool, a few taking photographs of what sits at the end of the deep end. He makes his way down the stairs and over towards the end, seeing Richie and Ben already on scene.

“How’s your brother doing Stan? Fitting in well with the other whores?” Richie teases, a small smirk pulling at his lips.

It’s no secret that Richie has some sort of infatuation with Eddie. Whenever the smaller detective is brought up, Richie cannot help himself from cracking jokes or making remarks about getting with him. It mostly just annoys Stan, but Eddie knows how to stand his ground, but Stan swears sometimes Eddie blushes when Richie talks about him.

In this instance Stan ignores him, moving past the two detectives, feeling his blood run cold when he sees what the detectives have been looking at.

Lying before him is the body of the woman Eddie had mentioned, sectioned into several pieces across the tiled pool floor. But what shocks Stan is the lack of blood. No blood to be exact.

“We think the guy drained her blood before dumping her here,” Ben says, “But what he did or is doing with the blood is what’s throwing us for a loop.”

Stan bends down to get a better look at the body. “These cuts are very precise,” he states, “whoever did this has some sort of medical training or expertise to understand how to get clean cuts like this, with no hesitation marks.”

Ben nods, taking a few notes on what Stan said before patting him on the back. “You can go since there’s no blood we don’t need you here.”

Stan nods, standing back up and turning toward the black-haired forensic science investigator. “Let me know if you find anything Rich.”

Richie nods, making a mental note to check by Eddie’s room as Stan walks away.

Stan decides to head back to the station, where he can get a jump on finding his next target. He heads back under the crime tape and over towards his car when his phone starts ringing.

He pauses for a moment to look at the caller ID before picking up.

“Miss me already Denbrough?” He asks with a smile, getting into his car and placing his keys in and starting the engine.

_“Stan you need to come here right now, the prison called, they let Jacob out due to overcrowding and he’s here right now.”_

Stan doesn’t miss the sense of panic in Bill’s voice, and he speeds off before he can get a word out.

_Looks like his next target already found him._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> stan is introduced to his next victim

Speeding through the streets of downtown Miami, Stanley barely registers pulling up to the cottage style home and parking his car, his mind all over the place as he runs up to the front door, preparing for the worst.

But what he doesn't expect to see is Ophelia and Alexander smiling and giggling with the man who he can only assume is Jacob, who takes turns lifting the two of them up into the air. 

With his guard still up, Stan frantically looks around for any sign of his boyfriend, but the sound of an unfamiliar voice snaps him out of it.

"Can I help you, buddy?" 

Jacob asks gruffly, placing Ophelia back down on the ground as Alexander comes running over to him, hugging the blonde's legs. "Stanny look, my dad is here!"

Stan's heart falters at the sound of excitement coming from the younger of the Denbrough children, knowing that Alex wasn't old enough to remember all of the torment that was placed upon his father by the man before him.

"Bill didn't happen to mention that he had someone new in his life. I guess he got tired of waiting for little old me to get out of-"

"Jacob!" Bill exclaims from the kitchen, making his way out into the living room and over to Stan's side and slightly behind him. "Kids go to your rooms, okay?"

This draws a frown from Alexander. 

"But Daddy," Alexander pleads, puffing out his lower lip and flashing his puppy dog eyes. Ophelia senses the tension in the room, a tension she should be too young to understand, and grabs her younger brother's hand and tries to lead him to his room but the young boy stays put. 

"C'mon Zander," Bill sighs, picking up his son and carrying him to his room, promising ice cream and movies when he gets done talking to the other grown-ups. The young boy cheers as they head down the hallway, asking if they can watch Finding Nemo.

Ophelia slowly trails behind, turning around to flash a look of almost disappointment at Jacob before going into her room.

As soon as she leaves the room, Jacob shoots up to his feet and crosses the room so he is face to face with Stan.

"Are you fucking my husband?" He spits out, standing so he towers over Stan, even if by just a few inches.

Stan feels his jaw clench. "Last time I checked, you signed the divorce papers in prison," he huffs, looking up and down at the man he knows caused endless harm to Bill.

"Oh, I can just go to the courts and say that Bill threatened me with the papers and made me sign them," Jacob smirks, "And then I'll fight for custody of my kids."

Without even thinking, Stan lets out a small chuckle, causing the other man to cock a brow at him. "What's so fucking funny blondie?"

"You know it doesn't work like that, right?" Stan challenges, "In all of my years at Miami Metro I've never seen something like that work out in favor of the deadbeat dad."

The look of rage that appears in Jacob's eyes would frighten even the strongest of men, but Stan just chuckles. 

_ This is gonna be easier than I thought _ , Stan thinks. _ Fragile ego, anger issues, and attitude? Perfect. _

"You know Bill is damaged goods, right?" 

Stan fights the urge to kill Jacob right there. 

Bill doesn't like to talk about his past a lot. Stan respects his boyfriend's privacy and boundaries, knowing the pain and upsetment it brings him to reflect on the darker times in his life. After his long-time girlfriend left him, he did some things he wasn't proud of, things that he still regrets to this day. But he turned his life around for his family, friends, and most importantly his children, who he couldn't stand to let down or hurt in any way.

Jacob chuckles at Stan's reaction, seeing how the blonde begins to clench his fists by his sides in anger. "Back in the old days, he'd get on his knees for anyone, just to get a little bit of-"

Stan doesn't let him finish his sentence. He needs to stop this situation before it escalates, knowing that Bill and the kids could be at risk. 

"You need to leave," he fumes, reaching forward to start shoving the other man toward the front door.

Jacob doesn't go down with a fight, shoving back against Stan, pushing him to the ground. He towers over the blood splatter analyst, only taking a step back and stopping with a smile when he sees Bill come running down the hallway at the sound of raised voices in the living room.

"Tell him about how you used to be Billy!" Jacob laughs, enjoying the way that Bill's eyes widen in panic, a few tears pooling at the edges. "Don't be shy now, tell him about your days as a coke whore, or does he not know about that?"

**SMACK**

Jacob is knocked to the ground by a swift punch from Stan, one that the blonde was not anticipating to do, but something a primal part in his brain that told him to do.

Bill's bottom lip trembles as the Jacob shouts obscenities at him and his boyfriend, backing himself up against the wall and slowly sliding down as Jacob's yelling overpowers the room like it always used to. He closes his eyes, not wanting to see how Stan picks Jacob up by the collar of his shirt and shoves him out the door, threatening to call the cops if he didn't leave the house.

Jacob mutters some insults at Stan before the door is slammed shut, an unsettling silence filling the room. 

Bill keeps his eyes clenched shut as he feels Stan walk tentatively over to him, crouching down so he can be at the same level as him. Without saying anything, Stan cups Bill's face in his hands, using his thumbs to wipe away a few stray tears, before pressing a soft kiss to the top of his head.

Letting his eyes open, Bill locks eyes with Stan, who flashes him a reassuring smile. "I'll put the movie on for the kids, okay?"

Bill nods and lets Stan help him to his feet, before slowly padding to the master bedroom. A few stray tears stream down his face as he sits on the edge of his bed, the bed he used to share with the man who was just forcibly removed from his house.

He doesn't know how long he sits there, his mind playing reruns on a loop of the things Jacob had done, some of which were better or worse than what just occurred. 

He gives himself a few moments to gather himself, taking a deep breath before leaving the bedroom. As he makes his way down the hallway, the sound of silence echoing off the walls strikes him wrong. Panic rises within his body, as he takes off down the hallway, expecting the worst. _ What if Jacob came back? What if he hurt the kids? _

But when Bill reaches the living room, his anxietiesseems to flow away. Sitting on the couch are Alexander, Ophelia and Stanley, with Stanley sitting in the middle. The kids each have their own bowl of ice cream and watch the movie playing on the TV in front of them. Upon hearing Bill's footsteps, Stan picks up Alexander and sits him in his lap, patting the now empty spot next to him for his boyfriend. 

Bill takes the empty spot on the couch, leaning to his left so he can rest up against Stan's side. He playfully ruffles Alexander's hair, a soft smile tugging at his lips as the boy laughs at the action. He lets himself relax into Stan's side, his eyelids becoming heavier as the movie plays on in the background. He doesn't feel Stan leave to tuck the kids in after the movie ends, or how Stan drapes a blanket over him and presses a soft kiss to his forehead before going home.

* * *

Stan gets back to his apartment complex around 1:15 AM.

He makes quick work of jogging up the three flights of steps leading to his apartment, fishing in his hoodie pocket for his keys before letting himself inside. Walking over towards the far wall, he reaches up towards the air vent, using his fingers to pull the vent filter off and reaching inside the hole into the wall. 

Stan reaches around for a moment before grabbing onto a small wooden box, pulling it out and carrying it over to his desk. He places the box down and takes a seat, before opening the lid and running a finger over the contents. Pulling out the latest addition, the glass slide containing a drop of blood from his last victim, he looks it over with a smirk playing at his lips, his eyes closing as he relives the moments of his previous kill. He knew that soon we would have Jacob's slide within his collection.

Putting the latest slide away, Stan slides the box back into its hiding spot and places the vent back into place before beginning to head to his bedroom, but is stopped by something on his fridge.

The silver and black fridge has a few photos held up with magnets, one with Stanley and Eddie as young children and their parents, one with them in high school and one of them at Eddie's graduation from the police academy. One of the newer photos is of Stanley with Bill and the kids at Ophelia's dance recital, with Ophelia sitting on his lap while Alexander sits on Bill's shoulders.

But its the head of a barbie doll, held onto the fridge by a magnet in it's blonde hair, which startles Stan. He slowly pads over to the fridge and removes the doll's head from his freezer door, looking at the red ribbon in its hair, before opening the freezer itself. Inside is the body of the doll, cut into the exact same pieces as the body from the crime scene this morning. 

Picking up and inspecting one of the hands of the doll, Stan notices that each fingernail is painted a different color. Red ribbon encircles each severed part of the doll, tied in a bow like on a present. 

_ But this is a present, _ Stanley thinks, _ whoever did this is sending a message, a friendly message, almost asking do you wanna play? _

And Stanley does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short chapter alert!! sorry for the wait for this chapter, but exam season is in full swing. as always my tumblr is robinwlw if you wanna talk about this or the next chapter!!!

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading! I’m so excited for this fic!! if you wanna talk about it send me an ask on my tumblr robinwlw!!!


End file.
